Parce que rien ne change
by Alicia Parker
Summary: Parce que tous les jours se ressemblent. Parce que je suis invisible. Et tu sais quoi, Kurosaki? Tout sera toujours comme ça. Parce que rien ne change. ma première fic qui est en fait - surprenamment - un OS. No happy end


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fiction, j'ai fini par me lancer (il m'a fallu du temps, hein). J'attendais d'avoir écrit une super histoire, avec un super scénario, mais à chaque fois que j'avais de l'inspiration, je trouvais jamais assez bien pour continuer, ou alors trop personnel, etc. Et hier soir, tout d'un coup je me suis dit: allez je m'y mets! Donc j'ai écrit un OS en 10min chrono, j'ai juste relu une seule fois, histoire de ne pas me dégonfler en me disant que c'est vraiment trop nul. Je suis sûre de pouvoir faire mieux, mais bon, il fallait que je me lance. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, mettez des reviews! Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul... Non, surtout si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul! Je veux des critiques, des conseils, bref de l'aide pour m'améliorer! Donc please reviews! Ça vous demande pas plus de 30 secondes de votre temps et c'est vraiment très important pour les auteurs! Même si c'est pour dire: "C'est sympa, sans plus." Ça fait déjà hyper plaisir que quelqu'un mette un commentaire! :) Donc voilà, bonne lecture!**_

_**PS: Dénoncez toutes les fautes de français et de mise en page! Immédiatement! C'est la mission que je vous confie!**_

* * *

Une sonnerie me tire du sommeil. D'un geste mécanique et lourd de sommeil, ma main s'abat sur le réveil. Déjà l'heure de se lever. Je sors du lit, me prépare, déjeune. Comme tous les matins. Rien ne change. Jamais. Je pars de chez moi, fermant la porte à clefs: mon père est parti travailler bien avant que je ne me lève. Dehors, le soleil brille, le ciel est sans nuages. Au fond, qu'il fasse beau ou moche, les jours se succèdent, toujours les mêmes. Sans fin. Je marche, les oiseaux chantent, je croise des gens dans la rue. Mon sac est un peu lourd sur mon épaule et je m'ennuie. Rien à penser, pas de musique à écouter. Personne avec qui parler. De toutes façons, je n'en ai pas envie.

J'arrive enfin dans la cour du lycée. Ils sont tous là. Tous ces jeunes, ces adolescents, ces élèves, ces étudiants. Avec leurs rêves pleins la tête, leurs problèmes, leurs joies et leurs peines. Ils ne savent rien de la vie. Et au fond, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Soudain, je les voie, à une dizaine de mètres. La bande. Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, trois filles dont je ne connais pas le nom et, enfin, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce groupe attire tous les regards, évidemment. La plus belle fille du lycée, deux racailles dont un mexicain et un japonais aux cheveux oranges, le garçon qui a le plus de succès auprès des filles, le crétin qui se donne toujours en spectacle, l'idole de toutes les filles de l'école et prof d'arts martiaux et enfin trois jolies filles. Qui aurait cru que des personnalités aussi différentes pourraient jamais s'entendre? Pas moi en tous cas. Je m'arrêtais un moment et les regardais, attendant que l'un deux me remarque et qu'il s'écrie:

-Hey Ishida, viens par là! Comment ça va?

Mais personne ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude, je suis invisible. Rien ne change. Je pourrais aller vers eux, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas dépendre des autres et m'accrocher à eux, je ne veux pas montrer que j'ai besoin d'eux. Ça a quelque chose... d'humiliant. Je préfère aller directement en classe. La salle est vide, quand j'y arrive. Je m'assied devant, à ma place favorite. La rangée des premiers de classe, des asociaux, des paumés. Mais au contraire d'eux, cette solitude je l'ai choisi. Je suis donc différent, meilleur... n'est-ce pas? La cloche sonne, les autres entrent. Ils ne me voient pas, ne me saluent pas. Comme d'habitude.

Les cours commencent, s'enchaînent. Je travaille, je prend des notes. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, la seule chose où je peux encore être le meilleur. Les autres, derrière moi, discutent et plaisantent. Je les ignore. Comme d'habitude. Après tout, rien ne change. A la pause de midi, ils s'en vont tous déjeuner sur le toit. Kurosaki me dit de venir. Comme tous les midis. J'acquiesce sans rien dire et je les suis. Ils parlent, disent des conneries, font des blagues stupides. Totalement inintéressants. Soudain Kojima demande bien fort:

-Dis Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Orihime? Vous passez votre temps à vous faire les yeux doux! Alors quoi, vous sortez ensemble?

Tout le monde se tait. Certains semblent surpris, d'autres indifférents. Kurosaki adopte un visage embarrassé, ce qui est chose rare.

-He bien, en vérité, oui. Oui, on sort ensemble.

L'abruti d'Asano se roule parterre de désespoir, tout en invectivant Kurosaki qui s'est trouvé une copine avant lui.

-Et dire que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé! Maintenant Chad et moi on est les derniers du groupe à être encore célibataires! Et en plus tu sors avec la plus jolie fille de l'école! C'est vraiment injuste! Et tu vas sûrement perdre ta virginité avant moi! A moins... à moins... que ce soit déjà fait?

-Arrête de dire des conneries... soupire Kurosaki avec lassitude. Et tu n'as pas compté Ishida, il n'a pas non plus de copine, je me trompe?

Le crétin, toujours allongé sur le sol, lève sur moi des yeux perplexes, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Comme si une fille voudrait de lui! N'importe qui prendrait la fuite face à ce misanthrope de première!

-Bravo, tu connais des mots de plus de deux syllabes, tu me surprends... Je rentre chez moi, à plus.

Je les laisse sur cette dernière tirade, surpris de ne pas m'avoir vu encastrer Asano dans le mur pour m'avoir insulté. Je rentre chez moi machinalement. Comme d'habitude. Quand j'arrive, la maison est vide. Après tout, rien ne change jamais. Je monte dans ma chambre, dépose mon sac et me déshabille. Je replie mes vêtements consciencieusement et les dépose sur mon lit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, entre tranquillement sous la douche et allume l'eau. Et celle ci coule sur mon corps. Trop chaude. Mais je la laisse bruler ma peau, dévaler mes bras, mon torse, mes joues... Mes joues? Je porte la main à mon visage. Des larmes. Pourquoi pleures-tu, crétin?

-Dis Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Orihime? Vous passez votre temps à vous faire les yeux doux! Alors quoi, vous sortez ensemble?

Je m'appuie contre le mur, suffoquant. Je manque d'air. Je n'arrive plus à rependre mon souffle. Je frissonne, j'ai des spasmes et je hoquète. Je pleure. Quel imbécile je fais.

-He bien, en vérité, oui. Oui, on sort ensemble.

Un gémissement de douleur monte de ma gorge. Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle? Je plaque ma main contre ma poitrine, comme pour empêcher mon cœur de sortir de ma cage thoracique. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol où je me recroqueville, comme dans un ultime geste de défense. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours pareil? Pourquoi est-ce que jamais rien ne change? Pourquoi, Ichigo, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours été si invisible pour toi? Un simple élément du décor, un faible quincy, parfois un allié. Pourquoi m'as tu donné ces faux-espoirs? Tu m'as fait croire que les choses pouvaient changer, que je pourrais avoir des amis, que je pourrais être comme tous les autres. Tu m'as laissé croire que je pourrais être aimé. Quelle cruauté. Au final, rien ne change.

Mes doigts enserrent mes bras, mes ongles griffent la peau. De plus en plus fort. Comme pour évacuer la douleur insoutenable qui enserre ma poitrine, qui m'étouffe. Le sang, gouttes rouges sombres. Il perle sur ma peau, sous mes doigts, et laisse des trainées rosâtres au fond de la douche. Il part avec l'eau qui s'écoule. Il part avec ma souffrance. Non rien ne change. Ce soir, je vais faire mes devoirs. Comme d'habitude. Je vais me toucher en pensant à lui. Comme d'habitude. Je vais me coucher en pleurant encore. Comme d'habitude. Et je vais m'endormir en rêvant de lui. Comme d'habitude.

Parce que rien ne change. Jamais.


End file.
